A very National Magical Halloween
by Dark Horse Writer
Summary: Light crossover with TSA in terms of including characters from it Riley/Ben friendship   "Riley I am not putting on that black leather duster,"  "But you get to shoot blue plasma balls at your enemy" "Riley"


**AN: Sorry this is short I do not own "National Treasure" or the "Sorcerer's Apprentice" Disney, Jerry Bruckheimer do.**

**Also, I really couldn't keep my hands off of doing something like this. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

The object of Benjamin Gate's scowling was on the couch of his so-called friend, and fellow treasure hunter, Riley Poole. It was a long black duster coat; Ben had no idea why it was lying on the old worn out couch that his friend owned. No matter the fact that it was in fact Halloween. He looked at it. It was well worn, distressed and tucked on the corner a grey hat with a black cord. Not the fashion statement of the century or next. He was about to ask why the offending piece of fashion was on Riley's couch when he saw Riley come out of the kitchen.

Instead of wearing his usual grey t-shirt and zip up coat, he had died his hair black instead of the usual brown, and he tried to side part it (but failing miserably). He was wearing jeans, a grey shirt, but layering with a maroon flannel shirt, red jacket, and a light brown jacket to finish off the look and grew light stubble on his chin.

"Riley what is going on here?" Ben asked as he looked between what Riley was wearing and the long black duster coat on the couch. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's Halloween Ben, and this is my costume." Riley replied nonchalantly, Ben could also see that he had some pointy black shoes on as well. Riley normally liked to wear sneakers and disliked formal shoes, this was a surprise to him.

Ben looked Riley over, if indeed this was his Halloween costume than why did it look more like a college student with limited fashion knowledge? And a geeky one at that? Not that he wasn't a geek (nerd?) to begin with.

"Riley who are you supposed to be anyways?" Ben examined the coat again on the sofa it was staring at him, mocking him for reasons he really couldn't fathom. To be honest it was an eerie feeling like somewhere, _someone_ would look at him and laugh if they saw this picture. He shook his head, Abigail was right he really needed to get out more, and he saw Riley look at him.

"That is your costume; remember Abigail is hosting a Halloween party, after all being her husband you would know that wouldn't you. I mean she has been talking about it for awhile," Ben saw that Riley was still trying to get ready, and had his glasses on. He looked a lot younger in these clothes, not that he was old, and he was younger than him to begin with.

Yes, he did remember Abigail say something about a Halloween party, but he wasn't really paying attention considering he was trying to find another treasure to protect or find or some university or college wanted him to be a guest lecturer. He could get caught up in his work sometimes, luckily though Riley seemed to remind him.

"I should have told you, I'm Dave Stutler!" Riley proclaimed. Ben just starred. Who in the world was David Stutler, and what kind of last name was Stutler to begin with?

"Come again?" Ben inquired, and Riley looked exasperated.

"What you expected me to be delicious jams and jellies?" Ben raised his eyebrows on that proclamation. Didn't he hear that somewhere on his one of his treasure hunts before.

"You know Dave Stutler from _The Sorcerer's Apprentice_, Jerry Bruckheimer, John Turteltaub, Nicolas Cage movie? You must have at least seen the posters," Ben just blankly starred. He had an inkling of who Jerry Bruckheimer was, a lot of people said he looked like Nicolas Cage (he didn't see it), and John Turteltaub?

"Riley you know I really do not go to the movies that often, and especially anything that does not have any grounding in reality," Riley's eyebrows shot up big time after he finished his sentence. Riley gave him a weird look and said with his knack to get the last word.

"Most people believe treasure to be fantasy," A biting retort, he would expect no less than his computer-guru counterpart.

"At least treasure has a basis in history, beside the point what is with the black leather duster coat. You said it was my costume, so what character is it for?" At this Riley smiled.

"I thought this would work well because you know we're partners and everything, so I thought I would go to Abigail's party as Dave Stutler and you could be…wait for it….Balthazar Blake!" Riley smiled, and Ben's mouth dropped. What in the world? What kind of name was Balthazar Blake? Seriously the names they come up for character's these days!

"Riley I am not putting on that leather coat and being a character with a name like Balthazar?" Ben said he was about to leave his disillusioned friend.

"But you have the coolest part, I'm supposed to be the apprentice, and Balthazar is a master sorcerer who is over 1300 years old and gets to teach Dave all about sorcery…while scolding him for calling his pointy shoes 'old man shoes'" Ben stopped in his tracks 1300 years? That wasn't scientifically possible, how did they make movies nowadays with no basis in reality?

"Riley I am not putting on that black leather duster," He was about to go for the second time when he saw Riley in front of the door, Ben quirked his eyebrow and then said, "But you get to shoot blue plasma balls at your enemy Maxim Horvath besides you save my butt all the time, and so does the character of Balthazar…of course in the end," he was getting enough of this "Riley"

"Right sorry Ben, but please if not for me do it for Abigail because I got her to dress as Balthazar's love Veronica," So he had to get his wife involved, well he really didn't want to make her unhappy considering on an everyday basis they could be at ends with one another.

"All right I'll wear the coat, hat, and whatever else this _costume _requires," He sighed he really wasn't a big fan of Halloween to begin with.

Riley grinned; this wasn't a very good sign at all. Riley got the rest of the costume, as well as put a really gaudy looking dragon ring on one of this fingers. He came back with black pants, red long sleeve shirt (more maroon to be honest) and a dark green vest, as well as ten different rings that were all too big, brightly colored, or cheap looking. He had to wear jewelry, great. Riley looked happy. It's a good thing he actually likes Riley as a friend and will put up with his oddities. Maybe he should see this movie, so maybe he could get some payback later.

The things he did for Abigail and Riley.


End file.
